Truth To Be Told
by MrGOODYhAKer
Summary: Joey and Yugi fights over Tea.. Is Pegasus really women.. Read to Find out...


The Truth Be Told  
  
By: Kakashi  
  
Ok, this story is just a little made up story to make you giggle a little. Some people might find it offensive. I like Yu-Gi-Oh so what I say here I don't really mean. Oh yeah one more thing..Please Don't Sue Me. This is just a little joke meant for humor. You Know.. Ha, ha. Funny, funny. Ok enjoy the story.  
  
Summary: Yugi and Joey has a fight over who Tea is going to have sex with. Then there is a question between whether Pegasus is a boy or a girl. Hmmm. Don't know? Well Read the story and find out.  
  
Story Time.Now children quiet down please.. I said Shutup!  
  
Setting: Yugi, Joey, and Tea are in Yugi's cabin up in the mountains.  
  
Joey: Hey Yugi, are there any blunt in this place.  
  
Yugi: No Joey! I think its time you cut back on that stuff. It gives you Diariah!  
  
Joey: Aww! And I thought we were going to have some fun here.  
  
Tea: Joey your such an asshole!  
  
Yugi: Tea! Joey maybe stupid, but he's not an asshole!  
  
Joey: Hey! I'm not stupid!  
  
Yugi: Shut up Joey! Damn it. You're giving me a headache!  
  
Joey: Shut up you gay bastard!  
  
Yugi: Well at least I don't jack off when I see my mama!  
  
Joey: You little son-of-a-..  
  
Tea: Shut up both of you. Your acting like kids. Now I'll settle this once and for all. Joey! Call heads or Tails.  
  
Yugi: What that's not fair!  
  
Tea: how about a head to head compitation. No hits below the nuts!  
  
(Yugi and Joey looked at Tea angrily and both walked towards her like they were going to choke her. Tea backed up reluctantly one step at a time. A lump grew in her throat. The lump grew bigger every step Yugi and Joey made. Tea was cornered. She saw now way around them. Suddenly Joey and Yugi made there jump like a lion to it's prey.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~20 Minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Tea was duck taped to a wall butt naked with her back towards Yugi and Joey. Joey started to unzip his pants and said to Yugi.)  
  
Joey: Yugi! Turn your head! I'm going to teach Tea a lesson.  
  
Yugi: No you don't you perverted bastard! I was going to teach her a lesson (While he said that he too zipped down his pants).  
  
(Joey suddenly punched Yugi in the stomach and ran for Tea's butt with his personals hanging out.)  
  
Joey: Oh yeah! I'm going to get some.  
  
(Suddenly Yugi had a faint glow around him. It grew and grew until Yugi looked like and angel from above.(He didn't turn into an angel.. It's just a simile.) Then Yugi stood up and yelled.)  
  
Yugi: Yu-Gi-OHHHHHH! .. Joey.. It's Time to F-F-F-F-F-F-FUCK!  
  
( Yugi ran for Joey. Then Yugi grabbed Joey by the legs. He then Punched and kicked Joey until he screamed like a bitch.)  
  
Yugi: Now Tea.. Time to teach you a lesson.  
  
( Yugi pulled down his pants revealing a poke-a-dotted boxer. He then pulled down his boxers revealing his Tootie Fruities( Get what I mean. -'^ ). Yugi walked up to Tea's butt and placed his snake on it. Suddenly Kiba dropped through the roof with his pants down.)  
  
Kiba: Nooo! Yugi! It will be me who gets piece of that ass. Ever since I saw Tea, I wanted to smack that boodie to kingdom come. And today is my chance.  
  
Yugi: Damn! Every one wants a piece of this ass. Joey, me, and now you. I wonder who will drop in next. (He said sarcastically.)  
  
( Suddenly Pegasus dropped through the roof with panties on.)  
  
Pegasus: None of you will get piece of that ass. It will be I, Who gets it.  
  
Kiba: Not in this life time you gay asshole. Or maybe I should say lesbian!  
  
Pegasus: How'd you find out?  
  
Yugi: Find out what?  
  
Kiba: Don't you know Yugi? Pegasus is a really a woman.  
  
( Yugi fainted and fell to the ground instantly killing him.)  
  
Kiba: Now Pegasus! It's just you. and me.  
  
( Kiba and Pegasus battled each other. Kiba was winning until Pegasus pulled out a gun. Kiba backed up as fast as he could and put his hands in the air. Suddenly Joey had waked up from the beat down he got from Yugi and says.)  
  
Joey: Hey! What's going on here!  
  
(Pegasus turned around and shot Joey in the balls. He let Joey suffer for a bit and then shoots him in the head. While Pegasus attention was on Joey Kiba ran up to him and stuck his snake up his butt. Pegasus fainted and kiba grabbed the gun and shot Pegasus in the head. He walked slowly to Tea's butt with a smile on his face. Tea was moaning and groaning because of the dead bodies she saw.)  
  
Kiba: Now Tea! Your butt. is mine.  
  
(Kiba stuck his snake in her butt and rotated slowly.)  
  
Kiba: Oh! Yes! This feels good! Ahhh. Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Oh no! Not yet! Not now! Don't come yet! I just started! Uh Oh!  
  
(Kiba blew it off in her and later on Tea had a baby. Kiba had to pay child support. He lost his title as a duelist. He became a bum. Then died. Then Tea died. Then her baby. Then her grandmother. Then the people of earth died. And they lived happily ever after.) THE END 


End file.
